Question: Omar is a gardener. He plants $9$ rows of tulips in a garden. Each row has $6$ tulips. How many tulips did Omar plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of tulips that Omar planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of tulips planted in each row. The product is $9\text{ rows of tulips} \times 6\text{ tulips per row}$ $9\text{ rows of tulips} \times 6\text{ tulips per row} = 54$ tulips